Ligero y pesado
by OlivierCash
Summary: De vez en cuando esta bien eso de pretender durante un ratito que son personas normales y corrientes. Rusame o Amerus


**Hetalia no me pertenece,su autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Existen personas que han sido dotados por un sueño tan ligero, que la más mínima corriente de aire puede despertarlos. Puede, que en un intento por compensar eso, existan también las personas que podrían vivir junto a un aeropuerto, que no se despiertan ni aunque su casa se hunda.

A nadie le sorprendió descubrir que Iván era de la primera clase, mientras que su querido Alfred era de la segunda. Aspecto que un día como otro cualquiera era totalmente irrelevante, mas, que cobraba cierta importancia cuando esa mañana tenía lugar una Cumbre Internacional a la que no podían faltar.

Iván se levantó pronto, como siempre, incluso lo que se podía considerar demasiado pronto, fue por eso que no despertó a Alfred, sino que se marchó a preparar el desayuno, con la mínima esperanza de que el americano se levantara al oler la comida. Algo que obviamente no ocurrió.

Dejó servido el desayuno sobre la mesa del piso que usaba Alfred para vivir en Washington, a veces lo hacía, eso de vivir en pequeños pisos alejados del mundanal ruido. Buscando vivir unas vidas que los humanos corrientes catalogarían de normales.

Era curioso el como para alguien como ellos, esa vida no resultara nada normal, sino un fugaz sueño que de vez en cuando se permitían tener, haciéndose pensar que eran uno más de los millones de humanos que poblaban el mundo. Un amargo sueño del que siempre despertaban. Bueno, Alfred en esos momentos no se despertaba.

—Alfed, despierta—pidió Iván amablemente. Petición que quedó en agua de borrajas, porque Alfred ni pareció escucharla—. Alfred, cariño, despierta—repitió, esta vez zarandeándolo un poco.

Lo único que consiguió fue que su pareja se removiera en la cama y soltara un pequeño ronquido.

—Alfred, si despiertas, haremos lo que tú quieras, sexualmente hablando.

Nada, como se imaginó que pasaría, Alfred continuaba durmiendo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Alfred, visiblemente adormilado, porque, pese a haber abierto los ojos y parecer que se enteraba de algo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todavía quedaba lo más arduo, lograr que se levantara.

—A lo mejor—tentó Iván con la esperanza de que Alfred no tardaría en levantarse, por algo dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Ese a lo mejor no pareció hacerle demasiado gracia, debido a que se volvió a girar y abrazó fuertemente la almohada, murmurando cosas incoherentes. Iván suspiró, aun le quedaba un largo rato para lograr que Alfred se levantara.

—Que sepas que un malvado villano ha prometido que va a acabar con todas las hamburguesas del mundo, ¡es tu deber detenerlo!—si, era totalmente consciente de que parecía estar hablando con un crio, pero era Alfred y podía llegar a ser muy crio para algunas cosas—. Venga, levantate.

—Cinco minutitos más—ya empezaban con eso.

Miró la hora, no es que fueran mal, pero tampoco iba a tentar a la suerte. Por ello decidió recurrir a una manera un poco más brusca, que fue agarrar el pie de Alfred y estirar de él para tirarlo de la cama. De normal era su última medida, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna gana de perder más tiempo.

Mas, no contó con que Alfred había encontrado una manera de contrarrestar esa táctica y aprovechando que se encontraba bocabajo, se agarró fuertemente al cabecero de la cama. El cual no estaba anclado a la pared, sino a la misma cama. Por lo que Iván acabó arrastrando la cama unos metros, zarandeando a Alfred para que se soltara, fallando estrepitosamente.

—Levantate Alfred, o llegaremos tarde y la cosa se liará.

—Te he dicho que sólo cinco minutitos más—insistió Alfred.

Bien, ese día no tenía ninguna gana de alargar el tema, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano. Así que se fue un momento hasta la cocina a coger una cosa, no tardando mucho en llegar hasta la cama, en estos momentos desplazada de su lugar habitual. Se acercó ligeramente hasta Alfred, quien parecía ajeno a todo.

—Bueno, ya que no consigo levantarte, por lo menos abre la boca para que te de el desayuno—pidió con una voz muy melosa.

Coló, porque Alfred abrió la boca para que le dieran la comida, pobrecito, si de normal podía ser un crédulo bobalicón, cuando estaba medio dormido se la podías colar sin ningún problema. Por supuesto que no le dio el desayuno, a menos que alguien considere al limpiacristales un exquisito desayuno.

Para Alfred no fue el caso; se levantó de golpe, saliendo corriendo en dirección al baño ante la atenta mirada rebosante de victoria de Iván, quien observó con complacencia como su plan de choque funcionó. Alfred tardó como veinte minutos en salir del baño y aun así, llevaba una cara de asco tremenda. Por su lado, cierto ruso lo estaba esperando para desayunar, con todo en la mesa. Apuntar que a Iván le había tocado volver a calentar todo.

—Eso ha sido muy cruel—se quejó Alfred.

El de gafas se sentó junto a Iván, la mesa bajaba desde la pared debido a que la cocina era pequeña y cualquier espacio debía ser aprovechado al máximo. Por lo que cuando no la necesitaban, la subían y se quedaba adosada a la pared dejando ese espacio libre.

—Y terriblemente efectivo—añadió Iván tan contento.

—Espero que el sabor se pase pronto, ¡es horrible!—le echó un vistazo al desayuno—. A ver si el desayuno ayuda—comentó alegremente.

Muy seria debía ser la cosa, para que a Alfred le durara el cabreo. De normal a los dos minutos se le había pasado y volvía a estar tan feliz como siempre. No tardó en ahogar sus penas en el delicioso desayuno, manchado por un pequeño sabor a limpia cristales barato.

—Oye, el limpiacristales, ¿no será tóxico?—preguntó preocupado Alfred de pronto.

—Ni idea, pero a ti dudo que te afecte.

Hasta ahí duró el tema del limpia cristales, a ellos no les afectaban todas las cosas que herían a los humanos, al igual que ellos sentían dolores que los humanos eran incapaces de sentir. Cada cual con sus cosas diferentes, podrían ser iguales en apariencia, pero eran tantas las cosas que los diferenciaban.

—¿Por qué me has esperado para desayunar?—cuestionó Alfred con curiosidad.

Con lo tragaldabas que era, el que alguien se aguantara durante tanto tiempo las ganas de comer, sólo por esperarlo, era un grandísimo cumplido.

—Quería desayunar contigo, es divertido no desayunar sólo.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron lentamente y con disimulo mientras comieron, a veces estaba bien aparentar que el mundo no les importara, que lo ajeno a ellos no interfería en sus vida. En ocasiones estaba bien permitirse eso de desayunar a alguien que quieres, como si fueran humanos.


End file.
